This invention relates in general to devices for demolishing structures and in particular to a new and useful device and method for destroying structures such as concrete walls.
The invention relates to a device for destroying concrete walls and structures of similar materials by blasting action. The invention is to be applied primarily to concrete walls strongly reinforced with steel and wire mesh, particularly of reactor structures, which are to be destroyed with relatively small hazards to the ambience.
According to German AS No. 26 01 237, it is known to provide metal pipelines to be laid in waters or swamps with a concrete shell preventing them, while empty, from being driven up by buoyancy. Such a concrete shell also provides protection against mechanical and chemical action. On the other hand, such coatings are disadvantageous insofar as great difficulties arise as soon as they are to be locally removed for wanted repairs or subsequent embedding of reinforcements. This must be done, according to the above cited German AS by blasting off the concrete coating at the respective locations by means of collars of explosives applied to the circumference of the line, without damaging the exposed pipe portions.